Annoyance
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. One-shot. Axel tries to get Roxas to talk to him, but only succeeds in angering his favorite blond more. Meanwhile, Zexion finds himself very annoyed with the fact that no one thought to explain to Demyx the true story of Romeo and Juliet.


Annoyance

_Thump._

"Roxas."

A sigh.

"Hey. Hey, Roxas."

"..."

_"Rooooooooooxassssss!"_

_"What?" _Snapped a blond boy with spiky hair. His blue eyes narrowed into a glare as he zeroed-in on his red-haired roommate. The older had been bothering him for the past ten minutes, even after he explained that he had a very important essay due in his next class in a mere three hours.

The redhead fell silent, slightly put off by the hostility his friend was emitting. It wasn't _his _fault Roxas hadn't finished his essay over the weekend. _Really._

Okay, maybe it was his fault. But he wasn't alone in the blame! After all, it was their other roommate, Demyx, who flooded their floor and caused the smoke alarms to go off!

Though Axel was to blame for the curtains catching fire and he would proudly admit to it. He was beginning to regret announcing to everyone that it was he who set the curtains on fire and subsequently caused Demyx to flood the building, since Roxas had been nothing but cross with both of them.

Axel supposed it was because the curtains had been a gift from the blond's brother, though he didn't see why Roxas wasn't more happy about it. None of them had liked the curtains. In fact, Roxas himself had joked about stuffing them in one of the campus paper shredders.

"Are you mad at me?" Axel asked, poking his friend in the arm.

Roxas huffed, an act that made him appear more cute than annoyed.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the curtains. I'll go out and find more of the God-awful things if you really want me to."

"I'm not mad about the curtains, Axel," Roxas said crossly.

"Oh."

Axel fell silent and Roxas went back to working on his essay, pausing every now and then to furiously scribble out something.

"Then is it about Demyx flooding our hall? Because all I did was the fire thing, I promise."

Roxas rolled his eyes and scratched out another line. "It's not about the damn water damage, though I was pretty pissed when I found all of my clothes were soaked. Demyx washed them though. I'm over it. Really."

Axel relaxed for a split second before a thought crossed his mind. "Roxas, if this is about that thing with Vexen the other day, I _swear _I can explain! Really, it wasn't my intention to do, well, you know!"

_That _got Roxas's attention. He looked away from his notebook for a moment to meet Axel's earnest green eyes. He was about to forgive Axel for the incident when he thought better of it and frowned. "What thing with Vexen?"

"You don't know?" Axel cautiously asked.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, sensing that the older man was going to try to get out of explaining. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Nothing! Well, okay. Not nothing, exactly. I just sort of, you know, _almost-blew-up-the-entire-science-department."_

Roxas was silent for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he carefully set aside his pen and notebook and held out his hands towards Axel. "Lighters. Now."

Used to being required to hand over his favorite devices in the world, Axel fished five brightly colored lighters out of his pockets and handed them over. It wasn't too unusual of a punishment. Roxas took his lighters at least three times a week, but always gave them back within a few days.

Roxas got up suddenly and marched into Axel's room, shutting the door behind him. It was only when he heard the _click _of the door being locked that Axel realized something wasn't right.

"Roxas?" He worriedly questioned, getting off the couch to go over to his bedroom door. "Hey, buddy. Whatcha doing in there? You know that's my room, right. Kind of pointless to hide them in there. I'll find 'em like _that._" He snapped his fingers.

He got no reply from his young friend, which made him worry even more. He spent a few minutes pawing at the door, calling Roxas's name in a plaintive, mewling way, even continuing when a laughing, talkative Demyx returned from class with his favorite height-challenged upperclassman.

"Axel?" Demyx questioned after pointing out the abandoned couch to his friend. "What are you doing? Did you light Roxas on fire again?"

"_Rooooooxaaaaassss!" _Axel whined, still pawing the door. "Talk to me!"

Demyx shook his head. "You know that's not going to work." He sighed and turned his attention to his friend. "So, Zexion, you want something to drink before we get started?"

Zexion slid a pair of reading glasses from a small case in his breast pocket and put them on before replying. "No thank you, Demyx. Perhaps later."

"Kay!" Demyx bounded over to the small kitchen nook and began the process of hunting down a clean glass to use for his ice water.

"_Rooooooxxxxxaaaaassss__!" _

Zexion calmly opened his massive English textbook and got to work reading the next chapter of what they were working on in class. Demyx's roommates were incredibly weird, of that he had no doubts, but what was even more odd was that he got more work done in the chaotic dorm than in his own blissfully quiet one.

Or maybe he enjoyed the company, though he felt he could do without Axel. He didn't much like the redhead.

"_Please open the door! I'll help you find all the lighters!"_

Demyx returned from his excursion in the kitchen and plopped down right next to Zexion, violently jarring the shorter man and spilling water down his arm. He grinned sheepishly and used his shirt to wipe it off before setting the wet glass on the table.

"So, what're we working on today? Mc Death or something like that?"

"Macbeth, Demyx. By William Shakespeare."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of him! I think… What else did he write?"

Used to having to explain various famous works of literature, Zexion set aside his book and patiently began to explain.

"He has also written the famous plays _Twelfth Night, King Lear, _and, what is quite possibly the most famous of all, _Romeo and Juliet._"

Demyx nodded when he heard the first two, but got really excited when he heard _Romeo and Juliet_. "I've seen that one! It was so awesome! My favorite character was Antonio. He was just so cute! Though I can't believe Romeo's dad did that to Juliet's family, can you?"

Zexion stared at the mullet-haired boy for a moment, unable to comprehend just how horribly the plot had been butchered, before he recalled an animated show one of his roommates had watched not too long ago. "Demyx," he cautiously began, ignoring Axel's howls for Roxas to answer him. "You wouldn't have happened to watch the animated _Romeo x Juliet_, did you?"

"Yup!" Demyx said proudly. "I wrote a report on it last year and everything! Though the teacher didn't seem to like it very much. I got all sorts of notes that the facts were all wrong, but I know I was right! I watched the whole thing when I was writing it! I even double checked on stuff. Axel helped me."

Zexion glared at the redhead, blaming him completely for the horribly misinformed blond next to him. It was going to take a lot of explaining to unravel the "truth" fixated in Demyx's mind.

"Is something wrong?" Demyx asked.

Zexion sighed and began the long process of explaining to Demyx the true plot of Shakespeare's most famous play.

A few minutes later, Roxas finally emerged from the room with a pillowcase of lighters. He said nothing at all to Axel, kicking him away when he tried to cling to his arm. He nodded to Zexion and Demyx before entering the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Axel was at the door in an instant, now even more worried about the way Roxas was acting.

"Roxas, is everything alright? You're acting really weird? Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry!" Roxas's muffled reply came a few seconds later, followed by the sound of running water and the poorly disguised sound of something splashing.

Zexion smirked, having figured out what Roxas was doing. He didn't say he agreed with the method of destruction, but he could appreciate it never-the-less.

Roxas turned off the running water and flushed the toilet before exiting the bathroom, shoving an empty pillow case into a stunned Axel's arms. "_Now_. I'm not angry _now._"

And then he was gone, completely leaving the dorm to go find a more quiet, more relaxing place to finish his report. He didn't seem to care that he left his notebook behind, though that was most likely because he had written practically nothing in it.

"You told him that you were the one who newly blew up the science department, huh?" Demyx remarked wisely. "I told you not to."

"Shut up, Demyx," Axel muttered, still in shock over the fact that Roxas had actually flushed his precious lighters down the toilet.

By the time Zexion finished explaining the truth story of _Romeo and Juliet_, Axel had at last overcome his shock and was pulling on his boots to leave.

"Going to buy more lighters?" Demyx asked.

Axel shook his head. "No. I'm going to go buy Roxas the most horrendous curtains I can possibly find. Then I'm gonna hide all his keys. I think we'll be even then."

"Have fun," Demyx said, no longer paying attention to his red-haired roommate. "So you're telling me that Antonio's not even in _Romeo and Juliet?_ Lame."

* * *

The End


End file.
